


No Room For Lovers

by RizzEditions



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Moon Taeil, Brothers, Businessmen, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Nothing Hurts, One Shot, Planning Adventures, Romance, Smut, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Kim Dongyoung is a desperate and needy single business man.Moon Taeil is a professional gold digger.What would happen when they'd encounter each other?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 505





	No Room For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! It's me again!\^^/
> 
> So I was actually listening to 'No Room For Lovers (feat. Crystal)' by Elephante and then this story happened. The song is about the playful or planned tragedy of love and not serious romance, which brought this idea to me.
> 
> This was actually meant to be a Hyuckil but seeing Jungwoo's character (I freaking enjoyed writing him in this!), I decided to make it a Doil instead because bratty Kim Brothers is the CANON!
> 
> It's really nothing serious and can say PWP? Though, I tried putting some context as well as some humor. I hope it worked. Ahaha.
> 
> So yeah, that was all and hope you'd enjoy!
> 
> PS: Try listening to the song itself while reading, it'll set you up in the mood.

It wasn't Dongyoung's  _ fault  _ that he was staring at his secretary's ass as his mouth watered desperately. Why did his secretary have to be all so hot and huge around him? How was he supposed to not drool over the extremely attractive body? How was he not supposed to want to have a taste of that ass?

  
  


“Big Bro, stop. You're literally eye raping Johnny. You know that he just recently got married, right?”

  
  


“I'm not doing whatever you said, Woo-ah. I'm just... Examining him properly.”

  
  


The younger raised his eyebrow at the latter as he exclaimed, “Examining? You're shamelessly drooling Doyoung Hyung and it's obvious that you're not even trying to hide it. Anyone can clearly see it except the man himself. Mark would make him quit if he'd get to know how his husband gets eaten everyday just by your stares.”

  
  


Well, what could one expect to a man who was almost in his thirties yet still so badly, extremely single and his hormones just didn't cooperate with him and then his employee also had to be thick so nothing was just helping at all. It's not like the people didn't take interest in him or he never had been on a date. Of course people were attracted to his broad and welcoming personality as well as well his wealth and status. In fact, ever since he reached his adulthood, he was constantly dating multiple men to find out his real man, his true love. Or at least some good fuck.

  
  


However, he always ended up being awkward and ruining his own dates. As well as being single and virgin. Yes. He was almost a thirty years old fucking business man yet there were no fucks in his life.

  
  


Even his little brother, Jungwoo Kim had been in multiple relationships and they all were surprisingly successful or at least got him laid once whether as a serious relationship or one nightstand. Though Jungwoo himself hadn't been in any new relationship lately and that was another thing that got Dongyoung frustrated because his brother started getting laid since his teenage yet here he was…

  
  


“Sirs, here's your coffee and the updated files for today. I've also updated them in the system so you don't really have to keep these here. I think it'd be better if you let me keep them in the lockers so your desk would be clean.”

  
  


“Thank you so much Johnny. You've been working pretty actively lately and seem quite energized as well. Has there been something special lately?” Dongyoung asked while taking a sip from his cup.

  
  


Johnny chuckled lightly and his face tinted in a red shade. “Well, kind of. Mark is planning for a honeymoon next month as we haven't been on one yet after our marriage. So… I wanted you to grant me leaves by the next month? Sir?”

  
  


“Ahh… Sure, sure. Why wouldn't I? You deserve your time with your husband obviously. Though, there's just something I would like to know if you don't mind?” Dongyoung asked and Jungwoo raised his eyebrow at his brother suspiciously.

  
  


“Yes Sir?”

  
  


“Well, it's a bit personal but, how has it been with your husband after your marriage? I mean, you're so tall, broad and huge. And then there's your husband who doesn't even reach your shoulder properly. Is he satisfying during nights? Wouldn't it be more pleasing if you'd have someone who has similarities with you?”

  
  


Jungwoo gave a disgusted yet shocked look to his brother while Johnny went completely red. Though he answered nonetheless. “You mean someone like Sir Jungwoo?” Now the youngest made a surprised look. Dongyoung made an offended one.

  
  


Dongyoung tried to fake chuckle to hide his offended tone as he replied, “No, not really. How about someone like me?”

  
  


Jungwoo choked hard on his coffee distracting the other two. Johnny handed him a glass of water immediately and patted his pack calming him.

  
  


“So…?” Dongyoung interrogated curiously again when his brother calmed a bit. He wasn't going to let go that easily.

  
  


Johnny blushed and giggled at his boss' curiosity. “Well, it really doesn't matter since it's Mark's soul I'm in love with. But coincidentally, he's more than satisfying and not only at nights but days as well. In fact, he doesn't even prefer me working since he thinks that it separates me from him and he just wants to spend most likely his entire twenty four hours with me.” He explained as he lost in his little reverie of his husband

  
  


Dongyoung's mouth went agape at the realization that he'd have to manage his fantasy just by staring all his life since his secretary wasn't going to give him a piece of him. That was for sure. But at the same time he realized another thing that he felt the need to be cleared immediately.

  
  


“Okay but, you aren't going to quit, right?”

  
  


Johnny laughed a little as he answered. “No, no, Sir. At least, not until he'll get serious.”

  
  


_ Well Damn. _

  
  


“Anything else you need for now Sir?”

  
  


“No, no. That's all. You may leave, I'll ring if something is up.” Dongyoung said and the latter nodded as he made his way to exit the cabin.

  
  


“You similar to him huh?” Was the thing Jungwoo exclaimed instantly after Johnny's exit.

  
  


“Yes. Now stop burning.” Dongyoung said as he went on his system avoiding his brother.

  
  


The younger laughed mockingly while saying, “Burning? Me? Hyung, it's you who just got crooked right here.”

  
  


Dongyoung didn't pay attention.

  
  


“Why don't you just agree with my gay club plan?”

  
  


Dongyoung looked up from his system and glared at the latter. “I only seek for true love and marriage. Not those dirty little whores or meaningless nightstands of yours.”

  
  


“True love? You're basically trying to get into your secretary's pants when you know there's no way he's going to be yours especially after his extremely possessive husband.”

  
  


“You're imagining things Woo-ah. It's just a way of bonding. An open relationship between an employer and his employee.”

  
  


“Yeah. Too open that we have a conversation about dicks' size.”

  
  


Dongyoung sighed annoyingly and shook his head. “Why don't you just leave?”

  
  


“Well for your information, it's my company too, I own thirty percent of shares so yeah.” Jungwoo spat.

  
  


“Then focus on your work and try not minding others' business yeah?”

  
  


The younger wanted to retort further but he knew his brother wouldn't bother listening to him so he just simply said, “Bullshit.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Well, Dongyoung wasn't  _ wrong  _ when he said that he sought for true love only. He had many hot and attractive people around him but he just kept him to himself. No it wasn't because no one seemed interesting enough that night but because he was a  _ pure minded  _ gentleman yeah.

  
  


His phone vibrated and he checked that it was a message from none other than his brother asking as to which first class bar he hit that night to bang some pretty chicks. Only if his brother could understand that it wasn't a bar. It was never. It's always been a convenient place where people had hangovers and hook-ups.

  
  


Sadly, the hook-up part was still his dream to be fulfilled till now.

  
  


“Attention beautiful people of the night.”

  
  


Dongyoung looked at the stage where the MC waa announcing. There was another man standing beside him. Dongyoung would lie if he wouldn't say that the man got his heart skipped in the very first sight. Was it love at first sight?

  
  


“Tonight, we have a special performer with us. Meet Mr. Moon Taeil, a very fine explorer and independent singer who sings for love and lovers only. So all the lovers here, enjoy this rhythm of the night together.”

  
  


The MC wasn't wrong when he addressed the latter as the moon. The man was shining as bright as the moon in the sky as he sang. And wow… Did he have a hypnotizing voice? He felt as if he was listening to a lullaby. What a great way to hear someone's voice for the first. Especially as mesmerising as Moon Taeil.

  
  


Whoa… The name already struck in his mind. And so did his voice. So he took another step to  _ examine _ the moon visually also.

  
  


The man was pretty shorter compared to himself. Which surprisingly gave him a baby look along with his bold aura. He even had a baby type fluffy body and he had a  _ fat ass. _

  
  


Dongyoung licked his lips as he started rolling his eyes up to face the man's face and the man winked at him straight.

  
  


Yes. It was love at first sight. Kim Dongyoung was in love with Moon Taeil.

  
  


“Good evening gentleman.”

  
  


The voice startled Dongyoung a bit but he went stunned as soon as he saw to whom it belonged. He was too lost in dreamland about Taeil that he didn't even realize that the said man had already finished his performance and was now standing right in front of him.

  
  


The man lifted his hand and rested on Dongyoung's cheek, caressing it smoothly and the taller shivered in reaction.

  
  


“Another lonely night?” The man asked and Dongyoung couldn't utter a single word so he just nodded in response. He himself didn't know as to why he blatantly nodded and made a fool of himself than he already was. Maybe it was the heavy hangover. Or maybe it was The man in front of him getting on him all over. Either way, he was thankful as his unwanted virginity seemed to get over.

  
  


The man leaned down to Dongyoung's ear as he seductively whispered, “Shall we turn it from lonely to lovely?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Dongyoung might be a virgin but he did have his amusingly hot and heated make out sessions. But, he still had to admit that none of those were as heated as the one he was having at that very moment. Taeil's lips just felt as addictive as the most expensive vine he used to have in bachelor parties to impress hot chicks and to get them wrapped around his dick. Which never happened unluckily.

  
  


“Mhmm…” The shorter moaned as Dongyoung shoved his tongue inside the latter's mouth swallowing all his saliva but Taeil's mouth was just fast to produce wetness even more. Dongyoung wondered how wet his ass would be when only his mouth was literally a Niagara fall?

  
  


He then pinned to the bathroom's door so he could bite the latter's neck without stumbling. Maybe it'd be easy if they were in a bedroom on a bed but Dongyoung didn't mind that since he wanted to fuck the jiggly puff harder. And being it in a public restroom just made it seem even wild.

  
  


Dongyoung wasn't wrong when he thought that Taeil had baby skin. It reminded him of his brother's baby skin when he used to kiss him as a toddler. Though, the difference was just that he kissed his brother while he bit Taeil.

  
  


He was so freaking needy that he could dig his teeth and eat Taeil right there. And he actually almost ate him when he observed purple bruises on his sensitive skin. He was so fucking sensitive and it just drove Dongyoung crazy even more.

  
  


Without a second thought, he ripped the latter's shirt and stuck on his nipples, sucking them hungrily as if they'd produce milk.

  
  


He bit Taeil's nipple before moving to the other. “Ahh… Oh gosh…” Taeil whisper-yelled at the hot sensation.

  
  


“Your chest is so soft and round. I think they can produce some fresh milk.” Dongyoung murmured as he squashed Taeil's chest.

  
  


Taeil laughed lightly at the taller's comment. “My chest can't produce milk but…” He started kneeling down and till his face was in between Dongyoung's legs.

  
  


“I think your dick can sure produce some fine drinks here.” He said as he stroked Dongyoung's hard member over his pants. The taller one was sweating and his boner just extended making his cock twitch inside his pants. It was so humiliating yet pleasing.

  
  


“When was the last time you have been sucked, darling?” Taeil asked while undoing the taller's pants and the latter just groaned in response. There was no way he was going to tell that he never had a blow job before.

  
  


The shorter then finally undid the latter's pants and Dongyoung's dick straighten aligned making him feel relieved and free.

  
  


“It seems like your bell and balls haven't been worshipped in a while. Or… They haven't been touched at all?”

  
  


_ Fuck. _

  
  


"Well, I'm honored to have the opportunity to be the first.” Taeil exclaimed and then he took Dongyoung's member inside his mouth entirely in one go.

  
  


Dongyoung exhaled heavily in extreme pleasure. It was just so, so good. Having Taeil's dirty little mouth around him, his cock getting sucked and salivated was just the heavenly sensation he could ever have.

  
  


Even though it was his first time, he could guarantee that he couldn't have a better blow job. No one could suck him off like how Taeil's heavenly mouth did.

  
  


“Oh fuck, Taeil. Fuck it feels so good…” Dongyoung hissed hazily as Taeil started moving back and forth. His lower lip hitting Dongyoung's ball on every bob making Dongyoung's mind go crazy.

  
  


The taller man also started thrusting harder into the latter's mouth, making the other gag eventually which the latter accepted gladly and kept his pace until Dongyoung started cuming.

  
  


Taeil drank all of him as if he was having fine drinks just like he mentioned. He licked every inch of Dongyoung, cleaning him properly before actually finishing the act.

  
  


“Thanks for the drinks.” Taeil said while looking up at Dongyoung. The taller noticed there were still a few droplets of his semen on Taeil's lips so he leaned down and captured the other's lips in a chaste kiss.

  
  


He then pulled away and pulled Taeil's hair from behind while saying, “You really that thirsty for my virgin cock huh?” He asked teasingly yet mockingly to which Taeil could only reply with a, “Mhmm.” While yelping lightly.

  
  


“Since your mouth had enough, how about we move to your pretty little hole?”

  
  


“Yes! Yes please. Touch me, tease me, fill me up!”

  
  


And without wasting another second, Dongyoung settled Taeil in front of the toilet seat and shifted himself behind. Taeil lowered holding onto the lid with one hand and wall with the other, giving a better view and access to his ass to Dongyoung.

  
  


The first thing that Dongyoung did after discarding the latter's pants was to slap those buttocks roughly, making Taeil groan. “Look at your ass, they're screaming to be banged. And your slutty hole is already begging for my bell to hit it.”

  
  


“Yes. Yes they're slutty and thirsty! Please feed them up with your drink, darling. I can't wait anymore!”

  
  


Dongyoung couldn't keep himself for another moment and pushed his member inside the shorter entirely in the first attempt making him scream.

  
  


Whoa… Was that how fucking felt? That was just fucking amazing! His dick slicking with the wetness of Taeil's ass and hole was just the best feeling he ever had.

  
  


He was a bit gentle at first but then he sped up and started pounding aggressively making Taeil lose the balance. “Stay still my pretty little whore.” He hissed in between thrusts as the latter started sobbing because of both pain and pleasure.

  
  


They were kind of surprised at certain facts about each other. For Taeil, the taller male was extremely rough and manhandling to be a virgin. Or maybe he was just really, extremely desperate to shove his dick inside some ass.

  
  


Dongyoung on the other hand, was more disappointed than surprised realizing how Taeil's hole was already quite open and slick meaning he probably had have sex multiple times before.

  
  


“I-I'm about to…” Taeil started sniffling as he felt himself so close.

  
  


“Me too.” Dongyoung said as he hit the latter's climax and they both released their content messing the bathroom's floor.

  
  


Taeil sat on the toilet's lid while Dongyoung rested on the door. They both stayed like that for a moment catching their breaths before giggling at each other idiotically.

  
  


“Did you enjoy the night…” Taeil started and that was when Dongyoung realized that the latter never knew his name till now.

  
  


“Doyoung. The name is Doyoung.”

  
  


“What a lovely name for a lovely bunny like you.” Taeil said slowly in his sweetest tine making Dongyoung smitten even more.

  
  


“So is yours, my jiggly puff. And no. I didn't just enjoy. I'm fucking hypnotized by tonight. Fucking hypnotized by you, Taeil.”

  
  


Taeil laughed a little and said, “I'm glad. Hope we'll meet someday again. But right now, guess I gotta go.”

  
  


“Hey, it's so late in the night and it is not safe for someone to go alone. Especially someone as attractive as you. Please let me drop you to your place?”

  
  


Taeil smiled at the other before saying, “That is so kind of you Doyoung. But unfortunately, I've no such place where you can drop me. I'm always lurking around for multiple work for a living, as well as for shelter.” His smile turned into a sad gesture and Dongyoung felt his heart twitching inside painfully.

  
  


“Taeil, would you trust me if I'd say that I love you already and want you to live with me from now on?”

  
  


Taeil gasped in surprise. “R-really Doie?”

  
  


Gosh! That nickname! “Yes, Taeil. I'm already in love with you and want to marry you. We can both live together before and after our marriage. Just please say yes.”

  
  


Well, that was quite fast but who cared? Oh, his little brother maybe but he'd probably had slept by now so he'd handle him in the morning. Right now, his priority was to capture Taeil in his pocket before he ran away.

  
  


“Yes! Of course I will, Doie. I love you too!”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Jungwoo wasn't the type of person who gets thirsty at three in the morning. However, fate had some plans on that certain night as he opened his eyes and checked the time. “The fuck? Three AM? Have I come into some horror movie or what?” He asked himself as he yawned and checked his phone to see any new pings.

  
  


“Hyung didn't reply. Did he even come or not. Guess he found some chick finally. Huhh… It means I'm alone at home and now I'm getting these silly goosebumps.”

  
  


He stood and exited his room making his way to the kitchen. He was just about to reach his destination when a sound caught him off guard. “Now from where did that come?” He whispered as he tried to search for the direction from where sound had come.

  
  


It seemed by the living room, near the kitchen. He made his way through the wall and rested on it. Slowly tried peeking in only to find no one.

  
  


He then shrugged and turned and a strong metallic hit banged his head making him scream his heart out.

  
  


“Oh fucking shit! Oh my fucking why!” He cursed loudly while holding his stinging head. The hit was freakingly painful. The fuck that person even was?

  
  


“Who are you and what are you doing in my boyfriend's house?”

  
  


He lifted his head to see the person who yelled. He met with a toddler like man with a pan in his hand.  _ That belonged to his home's kitchen! _

  
  


“Who the hell are you and… Wait, what? Your boyfriend's house?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“When I said bang some pretty chick, I didn't mean this.”

  
  


“Woo-ah, I already told you that I'm not into meaningless nightstands. Therefore, we agreed to live in a relationship until our marriage.”

  
  


“Whoa, whoa! Doyoung Hyung, you are already planning to marry your literally one nightstand.”

  
  


“Well, we are going to spend more nights together so your term is invalid.” Dongyoung shrugged and it pissed Jungwoo even more.

  
  


“And him.” Jungwoo pointed to Taeil who was sitting on the couch and his expression was unreadable. But Dongyoung found that as vulnerable.

  
  


“Taeil. Taeil Moon.” Dongyoung addressed.

  
  


“Moo or goon I don't care. But, are you really trusting this third class whore?”

  
  


Dongyoung glared at his brother and Jungwoo did get intimidated by the elder so he just shook his head and said, “Whatever shit. I just need some peaceful sleep especially after your boyfriend banged me so hard.”

  
  


“On the head.” Dongyoung clarified.

  
  


“Still banged. You lose.” Jungwoo said and madd his way to his room and Dongyoung just shook his head stressfully.

  
  


Taeil approached the latter and hugged him comfortably. “It's okay Doie. It happens when youngsters meet new people for the first time. He'll get comfortable with me when he'll start to know me.”

  
  


“This is why I love you babe. You're the best.” Dongyoung said and then sealed their lips together.

  
  


They both fell on the couch as the kiss got deepened. Though it couldn't get that deep because of the sudden shout that came from Jungwoo's room.

  
  


“And don't just fuck around! It's my house too!”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


It had been a few days since that night, as well as Dongyoung and Taeil's relationship. And even after Jungwoo's warning, they still fucked and fooled around and it was getting on Jungwoo's nerves day by day.

  
  


Well, it was not Dongyoung's relationship that pissed him. But his relationship with that man, Moon Taeil, pissed him.

  
  


There was just something off about the shortie. He couldn't exactly address but he knew that the man was a whore for sure as he himself had dated whores but he was not stupid like his brother to bring them home and dreaming about marrying them. Yeah, Taeil was absolutely unique and had that extremely hot and fat ass but still his brother was stupid.

  
  


And not only stupid but was blind as well. Like, he just couldn't see how Taeil purchased tons of expensive clothes and accessories in just a span of two or three days. Not only that, he also lurked around the house like a garden searching for god knew what. Always ordered expensive food while watching silly, romantic Korean dramas just like today.

  
  


“You really enjoying eating and shitting all day in this house for free huh?”

  
  


Taeil turned his head from the screen to Jungwoo while sipping his frappe. “I'm sure your brother is enjoying his nights in his bedroom more with me than I'm enjoying my days in his house without him.”

  
  


“This is my house too.”

  
  


“I've been hearing this same thing since the night I've come. You need a new vocabulary, handsome.” Taeil said and winked at the latter. Jungwoo didn't seem impressed with the compliment.

  
  


“Fuck you.”

  
  


“Too bad your brother is already on that duty so you gotta look for some other ass, darling.”

  
  


Jungwoo gave a disgusted look to Taeil to which the latter just shrugged. He shook his head and started leaving. He wasn't in a mood to have a filthy conversation with that filthy whore. And oh… Taeil was not just a whore, he was definitely more than that and he gotta find out soon.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Mhmm… Babe please, let me get rid of this shirt.”

  
  


“No Doie. Anyone could come at any moment.”

  
  


Dongyoung made a pout and the latter kissed him to get rid of it. He couldn't undo the latter's shirt so he started sliding his hand inside feeling the baby soft body that he loved while eating the other's lips hungrily.

  
  


The couple was too lost in their makeout session to acknowledge what was happening around them. Not even the clicking of the door.

  
  


“Doyoung Hyung these samples… What the actual fuck?”

  
  


The pair pulled apart and the shorter man smiled sheepishly. He pecked Dongyoung one last time before leaving while fixing his hair and clothes.

  
  


“Big Bro, are you in your senses? We're at work. Your little boy toy just didn't come openly but is also making out in our cabin. Are you serious?”

  
  


“Boyfriend, Woo-ah. So, what were you saying about the samples?”

  
  


“Yahh, don't change the topic Hyung. I'm still suggesting you to open a gay club. Chittaphon is expert at such things and we'll hire only trustworthy and humble employees. You can get laid every night without these stupid commitments to some stupid slut and maybe you'll even find an actual true love.”

  
  


“I've already found true love, Jungwoo.”

  
  


“No Bro. You just found a bitch!”

  
  


“Yahh Kim Jungwoo, language.”

  
  


Jungwoo massaged his temples in frustration. Gosh… Why was his brother the worst?

  
  


Dongyoung sighed seeing his brother getting frustrated. He took a breath as he started, “I guess you are just in need of some good hookup yourself, Woo-ah. See, how frustrated you're getting lately. So I suggest you to be more concerned about your love life than mine.”

  
  


The younger couldn't do anything but give up on arguing. His brother wasn't going to listen. That was sure. His brother was the stupidest. That was also sure.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“You really have to go?”

  
  


“Well yes, babe. But it's just about one night. I'll be back by tomorrow morning so won't have to wait for long.”

  
  


“Alright. But don't jump into someone else's pants. You're mine and only my Doie.”

  
  


Dongyoung lifted the latter's chin and said, “Not a chance, Taeillie.” He then crashed their lips together and a heated makeout session started, only to be interrupted by Dongyoung's phone ring.

  
  


“Duty calls, love. So, you already know about everything. Just try to adjust with Jungwoo as I know he still doesn't bother to behave. And I'm sorry for that.”

  
  


“That is all fine babe. I understand and he's just an innocent and stubborn kid but he'll grow by time.”

  
  


“I just love you so much, Taeil.”

  
  


“Love you too babe.” The shorted said and pecked the latter as he bid his goodbyes and left.

  
  


Taeil took a long breath and turned around looking around the giant house for a moment.

  
  


“Time to get to work.”

  
  


He headed to Dongyoung's working room straight and started emptying the shelves one by one.

  
  


Yes. He's been trying to finish his actual work since the night he sneaked into this house. And he could have even done right after the day of his arrival there. Unfortunately, that little bratty brother of Dongyoung just had to butt in every single time he tried to dig something in his satchel.

  
  


But it was still not that bad as he collected so much more than just cash or gold. Spending a few days there with Dongyoung, he learned that Dongyoung had many backup resources such as car's spare keys. Duplicate electronic cards. His business procedure chart and so on.

  
  


He decided to get the electronic accessible items more which could help him hack or handle Dongyoung's bank accounts and transaction IDs.

  
  


He was not really good at those things but, “I have countless men around my finger.” For that.

  
  


He checked if he collected all the important items before searching for car keys. When he was sure, he rushed to the lower drawers to get them faster before any other snag would come in his way.

  
  


“Peek-a-boo.”

  
  


Taeil's heartbeats started thumping as a bullet at first but they drastically stopped when he saw who the person was.

  
  


“Didn't expect me Taeil? Or should I say, future brother in law?”

  
  


“Jungwoo I'm just-”

  
  


“Since when have you been digging from this house already?”

  
  


Taeil took a breath and stood. There was no turning back. “Well, I really didn't plan this but…” He started walking towards the latter and soon he was right in front of him.

  
  


“Since your brother's pants didn't have much to offer, I was left with no option but to dig in here. Though, I gotta admit he extremely amazing cock and I had very amazing fucks of my life with him so it was a winwin.”

  
  


“Such a pretty little whore you are huh.”

  
  


Taeil didn't respond right away. Instead, he leaned and reached Jungwoo's ears and the taller shivered because of how dangerously close they were.

  
  


“I'm so much more than just a whore.” He whispered and nibbled on Jungwoo's ear and the latter started sweating and felt the bulge rising inside his pants.

  
  


Taeil pulled away and took a look at the taller man for a moment who was just stunned. He then noticed the stiffened boner of the younger through his pants.

  
  


Jungwoo felt so badly shocked, furious, embarrassed, and blank that he couldn't do anything in response but just gulp.

  
  


“Get yourself some fine ass real quick, darling.” Taeil winked and without another act, he quickly vanished.

  
  


Jungwoo just stayed still for a few moments, mind and body completely blank.  _ What the fuck just happened? _

  
  


He gained some energy to at least spring out his phone and dial the number immediately.

  
  


“Hello, Big Bro…”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Yes. Yes, yes. Get them blocked and authorized real quick. Sure bye.”

  
  


“Another transaction from an unauthorized source and the ID is even showing invalid, Sir.”

  
  


“Contact the team and get them shut quickly.”

  
  


“See! I told you he's third class but too bad he wasn't just a third class whore, he was a fucking gold digger. He is fucking bankrupting us, Doyoung Hyung. Bankrupting us right in front of our salad!”

  
  


“Now how many times I've to say that I'm sorry!?”

  
  


“Until you realize how much stupid you are!”

  
  


Well, he was indeed the stupidest. He knew from the very start that he wasn't actually _ in love  _ with Taeil. It was just his desperateness and needy cock. Thought, he would have kept his relationship if the fucking latter have stayed. But the jiggly puff was indeed like a real jiggly puff. Made him sleep and played his game. 

  
  


He wasn't actually that sad about losing almost half of his property but that full of Taeil's ass. He'd miss that.

  
  


His phone rang, taking him out of his thoughts. “Yes, Johnny?”

  
  


“We have shut all the transacting sources off, Sir. But, sorry to inform you but we have lost around seventy percent of share. Meaning we are gonna lose many projects and employees by tomorrow.”

  
  


“Okay, Johnny. Thanks for informing. I'll get back to you soon.” He hung up and turned to face his brother who was acting as if they had become homeless. Overreacting to be clear.

  
  


“What were you saying about the gay club again?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first Doil One Shot. Hope you guys enjoyed and if yes, then please do share your reviews. They energize me! :'D


End file.
